Challenge the GAME
Challenge the GAME ( Charenji za Gēmu) is the sixth Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by REDMAN. It debuted on October 6, 2013. The single containing the full version of the music is going to be released November 13, 2013. Like GO WAY GO WAY and other endings after it, several clips are shown of the next episode during several parts. Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 今　過去　未来も 僕等が　願っている　夢の欠片 掴み取るまで Ｃｈａｌｌｅｎｇｅ ｔｈｅ Ｇａｍｅ 打ち壊せないくらいの問題が 僕等を　また　試している 君が胸に　抱き続ける　心 信じ抜いて　それが力になる 涙を流して　挫けそうでも 絆で明日を　繋いでいこう！ 全て壊すんだ 恐れも　運命さえ　熱い夢を 燃やし続け　突き抜ける 今　過去　未来も 僕等が　願っている　夢の欠片 手を伸ばし行こう 限界超えて 掴み取るまで Ｃｈａｌｌｅｎｇｅ ｔｈｅ Ｇａｍｅ |-| Rōmaji= Ima, Kako, Mirai mo Bokura ga Negatteiru Yume no Kakera Tsukamitoru made Charenji Za Gēmu Uchikowasenaikurai no Mondai ga Bokura wo mata Tameshiteiru Kimi ga Mune ni Idaki Tsudzukeru Kokoro Shinji Nuite sore ga Chikara ni naru Namida wo Nagashi te Kujikesou demo Kizuna de Ashita wo Tsunaideikou! Subete Kowasunda Osore mo Unmei sae Atsui Yume wo Moyashi Tsudzuke Tsukinukero Ima, Kako, Mirai mo Bokura ga Negatteiru Yume no Kakera Te wo Nobashi Yukou Genkai Koete Tsukamitoru made Charenji Za Gēmu |-| English= In the present, past and future. We are wishing upon the shards of dreams. Until we can grab hold of them. Challenge the GAME. When there's a problem that can't be beaten. We'll just try again. You keep holding your heart inside your chest. Continuing to believe, trying to help. Even while you're discouraged and crying. Let's try to secure tomorrow with our bonds! We can shatter anything. Fear and fate and even the most fervent fantasies. Keep on burning as you break through. In the present, past and future. We are wishing upon the shards of dreams. Let's go and reach out. Beyond the limits. Until we can get ahold of them. Challenge the GAME. |-| Characters * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Reginald Kastle * Kite Tenjo * Tori Meadows * Rio Kastle * Bronk Stone * Flip Turner * Caswell Francis * Cathy Katherine * Trey * Quattro * Quinton * Vetrix * Dextra * Nistro * Mr. Heartland * Dr. Faker * Hart Tenjo * Orbital 7 * Anna Kaboom * Nelson Andrews * Dumon * Mizar * Girag * Alito * Lilly * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Mira Tsukumo * Kazuma Tsukumo * Mr. Kay * Roku * Kaze * Scorch * Chills * Weasel * Summer * Jen * Spencer * Fortuno * Striker * Cody Callus * Tombo Tillbitty * Charlie McCay * Cameron Clix * Pip * Roscoe * Jackal * Coyote * Wolfsbane * Count Crazy Fang * Tricky Tommy Noble * Sultan of Spells * Fender * Devon Knox * Carlyle Chesterton * Art Stanley * Lotus Hanazoe * Scarlett Starling * Umimi Habara * Tobio Habara * Ponta (in original and Girag forms) * Jinlong (in original and human forms) * Mach (in human form) * Number 96: Dark Mist * Abyss * Semimaru * Kurage * Kaninja * Eliphas * Ena Videos Trivia * Before the clips from the next episode are shown, a number of images are shown from Longing Freesia and Wild Child. Duel Monsters Card appearance Monster Appearance Category:Songs